Ranma ½/Sailor Moon Crossover Cliché Creator
The "Ranma ½/Sailor Moon Crossover Cliché Creator" was a simple series of tables designed to create random arrangements of long established clichés involved in Ranma ½/'' '' crossovers. It was created by Targhan and published online on May 12th, 2002.Internet Archive record of Targhan's World Purpose Competition A competition was run using the creator, with a deadline of May 31st, 2002 and a winner announced on June 9th, 2002. Fics Based on Cliché Creator *''The Abyss Within'' *''Beryl's Legacy'' *''Chasing Destiny'' *''Dark Eyes'' *''Dead Genmas'' *''A Fallen Star'' *''Force Majeure'' *''I Just Don't Know...'' *''Love's Rebirth'' *''Meaning of Life'' *''Moon Over Neptune'' *"A Really Bad Ranma/SM X-Over" *''The Seven Rolls'' *''Timed Vacation'' Creator RulesRanma ½/Sailor Moon Crossover Cliché Creator at Internet Archive record of Targhan's World Instructions for use: Go out and find a single six-sided die. Got one? Good. The process to create your own cliché crossover is relatively simple. From each main table below, roll the six-sided die, and record the results. A few rolled results will require a roll on a sub-table. Dice?!!?: It has come to my attention that some potential authors may not know how to use dice and tables. "Dice" is the plural of "die," which is used to generate random numbers. In this case, the only die used is the six-sided die that is the most common. Simply go from top to bottom, rolling the single six-sided die once for each table. Compare the number generated to the number on the table, and note the results. Some entries have special instructions. These include modifiers (explained below), and sub-tables. A sub-table is referred to, the result taken, and then go back to the original table. Some entries will require more than one roll on a table. Questions will be answered from the review section, but please check to see if the question has already been answered! Modifiers: Rolls may be affected by a modifier. Some tables can provide a result that will add or subtract from a modifier. Some modifiers are used only on the table where it is found--others add to every roll. Those that add to all rolls are noted. If you have a universal modifier and a local modifier, they will be added together (example: you have a +1 to all rolls, and you get a -1 on a table which asks you to roll again. The two modifiers are added for the second roll; in this case, (+1) + (-1) = 0. So, the next roll would be unmodified. When you go to the next table, only the permanent modifiers may stay; thus, the +1 would be restored on the next table). Part I: The main tables A. In these crossovers, an opening song is far more important than a plot # Sappy unknown song from the 50's. # Current popular hip-hop song with no relevance to the story. # Current pop-music song with no relevance to the story. # An unknown 80's song, with no relevance to anything at all! # Use a poem from an 18'th century author (+1 modifier ALL ROLLS). # Turn on the radio (whatever station it's already on) and start writing! B. Roll for the pretence (note: don't mistake this for a plot!) # Ranma is a SailorScout! (use Table BB) # Lemon! # Tuxedo-Mask is dead, and needs a replacement. # Simple Matchup! # Ranma is GOD! # The Knights of the Planets are showing up! C. Ranma's entrance (a sub-plot that is more important than any actual plot) # Ranma lands in Juuban from LEO, due to Akane/Happi. # Akane dies, Ranma moves to Juuban. # Ranma is fed up with Nerima, moves to Juuban. # Ranma moves in with his mother, Nodoka lives in Juuban. # Ranma is related to a current SailorScout (roll on scout table). # Setsuna changed time to acquire Ranma's services. D. Plot # New Enemy. # Old Enemy is more powerful. # The return of an old enemy. # Saffron is Beryl's Daddy! # A plot? Who needs a stinkin' plot? # 1 & 3. E. Ranma's fiancée's are # Written off, they're so dense they couldn't find Juuban anyway (OSW).a # Forgotten about. # No other story has them, why should this one (OSW)? # I'm hungry, so I'll skip the fiancée's (Covered in author's notes.) # Genma died in China, so he never runs into them. # An occasional comic-relief insertion aOSW: One Sentence Wonder. F. This story # Takes place in Juuban mostly. # Takes place in The Silver Millennium mostly. # Prologue only, the story never develops past Ranma moving out. # Re-Roll # Takes place after canon Ranma. # Takes place during canon Ranma. G. Ranma's Relationships Table -1 (roll three times for lemon) # Ranma is involved with (roll on SailorScout Table). # Ranma was involved with (Scout Table) in the Silver Millennium (roll again). # (Scout Table) secretly loves Ranma, and gets him! # Ryoga and Ranma are competing for (Scout Table) (roll again). # Ranma marries (roll on Scout Table). # Ranma is related (Relative Table) to (Scout Table) and involved with (Scout Table) (The same Scout is legal). H. Plot-twist Table (optional except for lemons--in which case, two rolls are required) # If not already taken by Ranma - (Scout) has relations with (Scout). # If not already taken by Ranma - (Scout) has relations with (Scout). # Disgusting interlude about Luna and Artemis. # Uranus or Neptune makes an advance at Ranma (if not already involved with him. If so, then the other one tries to make a three-way relationship). # Ranma is injured! (Scout) takes care of him, and becomes a second interest. # Chibi-Usa travels back into time, so that SHE can be Ranma's interest! # (only available to fics with 18'th century poem) Queen Serenity somehow becomes Ranma's love interest! Part II: The sub-tables, these are used to generate particular items when needed AA. Ranma is a Scout Table # Ranma is permanantly Ranko # Ranma can control his curse # Ranma is really SailorMoon # Ranma replaces a Scout # Rei's fire-reading was wrong. # Re-roll BB. SAILOR-SCOUT TABLE At any time a particular scout is needed, roll this table. NOTE: Modifiers are cumulative to this table only! Example: You roll a 1, then you get a plus 3. Then, you roll a 2. 2 + 3 = 5, so you get a plus 1. Then you will roll a third time. On the third roll, you will get 3 + 1 + NEW DIE ROLL. # +3 roll again # SailorVenus # SailorMercury # SailorMars # +1 roll again # +4 roll again # SailorTerra/SailorEarth # SailorJupiter # SailorMoon # SailorUranus # SailorNeptune # SailorPluto # SailorSaturn # -1 roll again # (or greater) -2 roll again CC. Relative Table Be forewarned, this table can produce NASTY things... # Sibling/Step-Sibling (brother/sister) # Parent (Mother/Father) # Cousins (close 1st) # Aunt/Uncle # Distant Cousins (2nd or 3rd) # Third cousin, once removed, through marriage by a great aunt. See Also *"Dead Horses in Ranma & Sailor Moon Fanfic" Other External Links *Ranma ½/Sailor Moon Crossover Cliché Creator at Internet Archive record of Targhan's World References Category:Article